Mother Wants Your Blood
by Ignis et Ventus
Summary: PWP! What would happen if you put all of the characters of Naruto in a prom? ItaNaru.


AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! We're baaaaaaaaack!!! please don't run away...please...yes, this is another pointless one-shot...but this one has been lingering in our minds for a loooong looooong looooong time. So it should be good. should be..well, as much fun as it would be to scare you all by writing a longer A/N, we'll get to the story now...

**Mother Wants Your Blood...**

The calmness of the afternoon betrayed nothing of the events that were to come. The weather was superb and the lack of clouds in the sky allowed the sun to shine down on the village of Konoha all the stronger. Strangely enough not a soul could be seen wandering the streets of the leaf village. But if one were to peek inside the many homes they would see their first glimpse of utter chaos. (A/N:Peruvian vesuvian marsupian!(that's ventus getting stoned on ice cream...lord above help me!)) All of the teenage occupants of Konoha were in a panicked frenzy. Per usual, they had all waited until the last moment to prepare themselves for the event that was to come. All except two air-headed, fashion obsessed stupid fat unwanted whores. (A/N:cough Sandrine cough) It had been decided that this night would be dedicated to all the young ninjas. It was to be their prom...

A pale hand tugged at silky red locks. Gaara looked at his reflection, wondering whether or not his partner would appreciate the steps he had taken to groom himself. Arranging his maroon tie for the final time, he exited his bathroom, picked up his gourd, and made his way to the leaf academy.

The music was blaring from the five speakers that had been haphazardly placed around the room. Boys and girls, elegantly dressed, were already crowding around the room, but none of them took the initiative to step up to the dance floor. Suddenly, a part formed in the crowd and two young men glided through it. They walked to the middle of the square room and the taller raven haired one slipped his hands to the younger ones waist as they started to dance. The awed crowd was interrupted in their fascination as the doors burst open and a brooding dark haired boy entered followed by two screeching fangirls. Sasuke quickly made his way to a somber corner with a tall glass of punch. From the darkness two pools of reflected light glared holes in his brother's back.

During this phenomenon the two said fangirls were having a heated ''debate'' of the most vital importance.

-''Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun is mine!!!''

''Forehead-baka!! He's MINE!!!!!''

They then proceded to rip each other's hair out.

At a round table situated in a desolate corner, Gaara was mumbling something to his gourd.

-''So...do you, well, ummm...that is, do you want to dance?''

No reply came. Nodding to himself, he picked up his partner and went to the dance floor to join Itachi and Naruto.

Neji was glaring as Kiba and Hinata spoke as they too made their way to the now very crowded perimeter. People around him started to back off as they saw his glaring byakougan directed at the inuzuka's form and steam rising from his ears.

-''Destiny...fate...must die a virgin...''

Shikamaru tried to remember the many steps to the Heimlich manoeuvre as Choujii tried his best to swallow the table whole.

Two pairs of jovial eyes, one blue, the other red, looked at each passing scene with amusement. The blonde looked up at Itachi and smirked.

-''Which should we solve first?'' He asked flippantly. His tall gorgeous lover placed a kiss on the crown of his head and whispered in his ear: ''Whichever you would like, koibito.'' A smile graced the other's lips and he pointed to the still fuming Hyuuga. The raven haired man's chin dug into the blonde's head as he nodded his approval.

-''Let me handle this one.''

''Very well, and I'll 'handle' my otouto.'' With a sigh, the younger pretty one pulled away and marched to fulfill his...destiny, while Itachi went off to complete his mission.

Neji was standing in a newly formed clearing, still mumbling about destiny and Hinata's virginity. He glared heatedly as the blonde approached him.

''Are you ok?'' A fist flying towards his head was the only answer he recieved. He dodged it, still smiling and sweetly patted the white eyed boy on the head. ''You'll be okay, we'll get you fixed up and then Hinata will start to notice you.'' If glares could kill...

Meanwhile the two, now bald, twits were sipping punch while rekindling their long lost friendship. A second later a crash was heard as Super Forehead pushed the Pigster onto the floor. They then proceded to have another catfight. Finally, having enough of the screeching, Shikamaru bound them with his shadow and Chouji ate them. All one could hear after was the sound of the akamichi's stomach, growling in protest.

The reminents of the Uchiha clan were in the dark lonely shadowy corner. Itachi had managed to convince the brooder to stop glaring at everyone. In fact, his exact wording was: ''Will you stop being angry at everyone around you because they actually know what it is to be normal! And I think you're creeping Ten-Ten out.'' With that done, he left in a flurry of his cloud covered cloak.(A/N: say that five times and try to walk straight...)

Strong arms circled Naruto's tiny waist and the smell of roses and rain invaded his nostrils. He leaned against his soulmates hard chest. The words left Itachi's lips before he had a chance to make them more insulting.

-''Hinata does not love you. She never will love you. Get over yourself.'' The two then left the poor boy to cry, hunched over his empty glass of punch.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, a commotion had caused the dancing to cease and a crowd to form around Gaara and Sasuke. The redhead was grasping the other by the throat and four words tore their way roughly out of his mouth. ''Mother wants your blood!!''

''Yosh!! I will save your youthfulness my cold-hearted rival! And then I will win over my beautiful Sakura's heart!'' Lee's battle cry rang out through the silent gym as he jumped between the two teenagers. He suddenly found himself gasping for breath as Gaara chose him instead. '' Now Mother wants Your blood!!'' The Shukaku vessel didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as he was knocked out. Standing proudly, three hours too late, or for him on time, Kakashi was calmly reading the latest issue of 'Icha Icha Paradise' his right hand slowly lowering from it's chopping position.

Lee hugged the silver haired man, tears streaming down his cheeks. '' You saved me with your cool, 'hipness' Kakashi-sensei. You are definitively Gai-sensei's eternal rival!! Now where is my springtime flower?'' Everyone was too terrified of his evil giant man-eating eyebrows to announce the 'state' of his 'springtime flower'.

Tsunade wobbled drunkenly to the stage a half empty bottle of sake in her hand and an enveloppe in the other. ''Well you brats, it's time for you to drag your asses back to your wretched houses. But first, I have the displeasure of annoucing the king and queen of the evening along with the prince and princess.'' She fumbled with the enveloppe and slurred out the final words of the night.

''The king and well...king are Naruto and Itachi...not asking how that happened. And the prince and princess are...Gaara and...his MOTHER??????''

In the dark of the night, one could see a happy couple kissing in joy along with an unconscious boy who mumbled in his sleep.

'' Mother...wants...your...blood...''

The END


End file.
